


Everything is Not What it Seems

by BellaNotFromTwilight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fae, College AU, F/M, Fae-College AU, Faerie AU, Flowers, Fluff, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair Exchange 2017, M/M, Tendou is a dad, Tendou is a meme, You have a Fae... You have a college... You have a, brief mentions of lots of ships, what do you mean "dad" isn't synonymous with "meme"?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 13:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10247678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaNotFromTwilight/pseuds/BellaNotFromTwilight
Summary: A faerie is banished from the Fae Realm to Earth. Just by accident (pure coincidence, I swear) to Miyagi prefecture in Japan. And also totally by accident (for real) falls in love.





	1. When it is One of Those Days

“Tendou Satori, you are hereby charged with treason, by order of his majesty, King Oikawa Tooru, may he live forever.” The masked official informed him, as handcuffs materializing around his wrists.

Tendou didn’t resist; this had to be some misunderstanding. None of his agents had brought him any sort of risky intel lately. Everything had been reported to the King in a timely manner, without censorship.

A few days in jail encouraged him to take the arrest seriously. He was brought before the court, presided over by the king himself.

“You have been charged with treason. Do you understand these charges?”

“No, your majesty. What action have I taken that has been considered treason?” The king’s mask of indifference, which was against his nature to begin with, slipped. He was the only one without a physical mask, as afforded to his position.

“Satori, please. This is hard enough already without you playing dumb.” King Oikawa whined.

“Uncle! This is ridiculous; clearly he was not the one to do this!” Tendou recognized the voice of his childhood friend from one of the masked nobility.

“He was one of the few with access to the information!” King Oikawa’s face drooped in misery. Tendou had been raised alongside the young king and his nephew. They had all three helped to raise the youngest nephew after the former Queen’s untimely and sudden death.

“What information has been leaked?” Tendou asked, twisting his head concernedly. As the head of the Division of Intelligence for the Crown and Kingdom of Seijoh, D.I.C.K.S., Tendou was privy to a wide variety of information that would be better off kept from the public.

“The heir of Seijoh! My son, who for many years had been thought to be dead!”

“King Oikawa, Prince Shigeru is dead!” Tendou spoke slowly, starting to comprehend.

“Then why have the newspapers been trumpeting to the Six Kingdoms that my Shigeru has been held as a prisoner of war by Tobio for the past ten years now!”

“Your Majesty, you are being manipulated.” Tendou laughed harshly, and without mirth. King Oikawa’s hands formed shapes of summoning. A front page from a Karasuno paper materialized in the air before the court. The image included with the article was unmistakable Shigeru, bear to the shoulder with the royal birthmark prominently displayed on his shoulder.

“Furthermore, correspondence on the heir was found in your office, with your seal on it.” Royal Consort Iwaizumi informed him, wrapping an arm around his trembling king. Trembling with sadness or anger, Tendou couldn’t tell from the distance.

“You are hereby stripped of your wings, and banished to the human realm.”

“Wait! My son!” Tendou protested, “Let me make arrangements for him, or at least for him to come with me for the duration of my banishment!”

His pleas were ignored, and the Royal Consort himself raised his sword to remove his wings.

“Tooru really trusted you, Tendou.” As the sword severed the wings from his body; Tendou’s mind went blank, and he was falling, falling.

…

 

Tendou groaned, and sat up. The first few times he had relived his trial in his dreams, he’d awoken shaking with fear and anger. Nearly seven human years had passed since then. He glanced at the letter folded neatly on top of his nightstand. He didn’t need to open it to quote it word-for-word, detailing his permanent banishment from the Realm of Fae, with visitation from his son once every seven human years. It was why he had read it again last night. Any day now, his son would be permitted to visit him.

He always woke up from those dreams more tired than he went to sleep, Tendou observed, forcing himself from the warm piece of furniture the humans called a bed. He started the coffeepot, then made his way to the bathroom where he brushed his teeth and magicked his hair into position. He pulled on some clothes and glanced in the mirror, making finger guns.

Pouring the coffee into a travel mug, Tendou headed to class.

 

 He was dozing off to his most monotone professor, when suddenly a deep, rich voice interrupted it, from directly behind.

“But professor, if their culture prohibits sexual promiscuity, why are they polygamous?”

The professor explained that this was because as long as it was within the confines of marriage it was not considered promiscuous. Just as Tendou started to sink back into his stupor, when the same voice reverberated through the room. Tendou turned around and looked up behind him. Really, these questions… Anyone with any sort of general social awareness could have connected the dots themselves. Though this guy did have some nice pecs.

The voice drew him out of his nap for a third time, and Tendou sat up to look at the man again, smirking. Since he wasn’t catching up on sleep, well… Tendou narrowed his eyes, and drew a rune in the air under his desk. The man’s eyes widened as his voice gave out. Tendou was smothering his giggles when all of a sudden, those big dark eyes were suddenly quickly coming closer. A body twice the size of his own fell on top of him, and Tendou stopped his spell.

“Hey, guy, you okay?” Tendou nudged at the giant on him with his shoulder. The giant coughed. At least he’d been knocked clean off the chair.

“Sorry, my voice got caught and I was not prepared for such an occurrence.” The guy’s hair flopped over half his face as he placed his hands on either side of Tendou to push himself. Tendou did not miss the bulging of those biceps as they worked.

“You okay?” The guy asked, legs on either side of Tendou’s.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Sorry about that. It wasn’t funny.”

“Why are you sorry?” the man’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“Will you two please get back in your seats, you’re disrupting class.” The professor crossed his arms. Both apologized and the lecture resumed, as dry as ever.

It was a two-cups-of-coffee kind of day, Tendou decided as his class let out. It also gave him a chance to visit Suga on his first day of work.

“Suga, aren’t you cute as candy in that uniform!” Tendou teased. Even by elven standards, Sugawara was beautiful. Especially when he blushed.

“Tendou…!” He protested, then glanced around, “But if you want to see cute, wait until you see my supervisor!”

“Sugawara, stop objectifying him.” The usual barista, Akaashi intoned at him dryly, “The usual, Tendou-san?”

“You got me, bro!” Tendou winked, “How is your pet owl?”

“You have a pet owl?” Suga looked delighted.

“He’s not my pet! He is a human being. And he’s as annoying as ever.”

“And yet, you’re very careful to never say anything like that in his earshot… Almost like you don’t want to scare him off…” Tendou watched the sparkle in Akaashi’s eyes. He kept an impressive… Poking face. Poker face. Tendou corrected himself inwardly.

Akaashi definitely had fae blood somewhere, the angle of his eyes and cheekbones were to ethereal to be purely human.

“I hardly see how it’s your business.” Akaashi muttered as he passed Tendou’s macchiato over the counter.

“Keep an eye out for the supervisor, though!” Suga told him. “Grade-A hottie!”

“Will do.” Tendou sat with his drink toward the back of the café, and read one of his class-required texts. He eyed Sugawara as a rugged man came from the back room. “Cute” was not the word he’d use to describe the man. Maybe meaty? No… What was the word Kuroo had used… Beefcake…? The chemistry between them was practically palpable.

 

Later, Tendou headed back to the dorm, rubbing his shoulder, thoughts wandering back to the guy from class… DAMN he was heavy. But buff. And his eyes were… Tendou decided “soulful” was a good word to describe him. He really did feel bad about the whole thing. It had been in poor taste to prank a human like that.

There was a pink slip on his door when Tendou arrived home, and he groaned internally as he read “Roommate Consolidation”. Three floors up, huh? He packed his stuff up, glad he was rather tidy to begin with. And took the first trip of stuff up to the new room, where he knocked six times in a peculiar pattern on the door. Not that a human would know the significance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Bella's UshiTen Hell!
> 
> Here we:  
> 1\. Scream over Tendou's memery  
> 2\. Cry at Ushijima's denseness  
> and most importantly:  
> 3\. Suffer because we are all masochists.


	2. When it is Just A Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WHo is tHis mYSterIOUs nEw RoOMmate??

The door was flung open by none other than the rich-voiced man from earlier.

“Hello, again!” Tendou grinned, screaming internally.

“Hello…” the man studied him, blocking the doorway like a very attractive (Attractive? No, Tendou didn’t say attractive…) brick wall.

“Yeah, so, um… Looks like I’m your new roommate. Mind letting me in? No way I can squeeze past you, there, Muscles.”

The guy shifted slightly to let him in. Tendou dropped his first load on the empty bed. He eyeballed the arrangement and disliking it, he moved the set up until the desks were against the short wall, and the beds arranged parallel to each other, heads against the long wall adjacent to the beds.

“…And then we can put the fridge there.” Tendou pointed, “And the dressers can go there.” Tendou pointed again, and the other man just nodded thoughtfully, and moved the heavy furniture into place.

“And now we go get your stuff?” he predicted, a small quirk at the corner of his lips. Tendou ignored the small flutter in his heart.

“Exactly! Now you’re getting used to me!” Tendou grinned, “Let’s go, Muscles!”

“Ushijima.”

“Sorry?”

“My name- it’s Ushijima. Ushijima Wakatoshi. Not ‘Muscles’. What’s yours, flame-hair?”

Tendou nearly choked; did this serious boring guy just _teased_ him?

“Tendou Satori; now you know what you’ll be screaming later.”

“What?” Ushijima’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“What?” Tendou parroted back, “C’mon, let’s go get my things.”

 

Maybe Tendou teased and flattered Ushijima into carrying all the stuff in one trip, while Tendou pranced ahead carrying a duffle bag, some hanging clothes, and his succulent. Ushijima’s triceps flexed impressively as he carried the TV, some hanging clothes, and two bags of stuff across his chest.

As Tendou put everything away, Ushijima watched him closely.

“Why are you staring so intently? I know I’m pretty cute, but still…” Tendou joked. Ushijima examined him contemplatively for a second.

“You are indeed cute. ‘Spritely’ is the word I would use myself.”

“Okay, then.” Tendou arched an eyebrow, “Is that why you’re staring?”

“You know of Fae customs.”

“…come again?” Tendou groaned a little on the inside. Of course, he’d get roomed with a supernatural fan.

“The knock you used when you came in. It’s used by the Fae to ask the spirits of the wood for permission to make a place it’s home. I always did suspect that it could be used if the wood was already dead. But it could be purely out of respect and tradition…”

“Is it special? It’s just always how my parents would knock on our doors at home.”

“I bet your parents met a faerie.” Ushijima eyes widened with what must have been excitement, but nothing else indicated it. “Where do they live? Would they be agreeable to be interviewed?”

“Why would you want to interview them? You some kind of occult nut?” Tendou paused, as though uncertain, “My mom has been dead for nearly ten years now, and I assume my dad is by now as well. They had me very late in life.”

“I’m sorry.” Ushijima attempted to hide his disappointment. At least he had the social awareness to try and hide it.

“Why were you so interested?” Tendou asked curiously.

“Oh… It’s just my thesis… I’m majoring in Literature, and for my capstone paper I’m writing about fantasy creatures in real life, living among us.

“Oh.” Tendou wasn’t quite sure what to say to that. Or indeed what he could say to that.

“Since I’m wanting to be a professor, it doesn’t exactly matter what I write it on.”

“So, you just chose something you found interesting?” Tendou asked idly, stretching across his bed like a cat.

“Indeed. Also, your Euphorbia milii is blossoming.”

“My what now?” Tendou raised an eyebrow, checking that his fly was not undone. These human expressions were incredibly elaborate.

“The plant. It is pretty.” Tendou could almost swear he saw Ushijima look embarrassed.

“Oh! Don’t dumb what you said down for me to understand. Educate me so I can speak on your level.” Tendou grinned, “It’ll make me look smart!”

“Your cactus… it’s called a Euphorbia milii. It’s the scientific name. More commonly known as the Crown of Thorns.”

“Neat. The things you learn.” Tendou sat up and grinned at the plant in their window. “Wanna go get food?”

“Sure…”

Tendou quickly became comfortable with his odd roommate, and Ushijima became comfortable with his odd roommate as well. Tendou had to hand it to the housing department, if he had to share a room with anyone, Ushijima was rather an ideal match for him. He didn’t like coffee, but he loved the smell, and so while he woke up in a better mood on days Tendou made coffee, there was no worry that Ushijima would try and drink it. Tendou hated dusting, but didn’t mind sweeping. Ushijima was the opposite. And Tendou, who found human modesty immensely annoying could walk around the room naked, because Ushijima cared nothing for nudity. Naturally, they were on a first-name basis within a few weeks.

It came to the point the Tendou was comfortable performing minor magic when Ushijima wasn’t paying attention. So, on the morning that Tendou’s hair was not cooperating with the human hair dryer, he hardly hesitated to spell it into place as Ushijima sat up tiredly. Tendou froze, concerned for a moment that Ushijima had seen him.

“Your hair…” Ushijima blinked slowly, “It’s so red it glows.” The giant mass of muscles collapsed back over, asleep. Tendou snickered quietly, amused at the revelation that Ushijima talked in his sleep.

“Wake up, sleepy head…” Tendou shook him. Ushijima didn’t respond except to grab Tendou around the middle and mumble something unintelligible. Tendou felt those muscles flex around him as he stroked the man’s hair gently. Despite the intimidating appearance of Ushijima, he was nothing but a giant awkward “sweetheart” as the humans would call him. On a stroke of inspiration, Tendou traced a “wakefulness” charm into Ushijima’s hair, and he began to stir.

“Satori… Do you generally endure use as a teddy bear?” Ushijima yawned into his shoulder, making no move to release his roommate.

“I can’t say I’m usually asked to. But when the one asking is as lovely you, why would I refuse?” Tendou ignored his heart as it skipped a beat.

Ushijima snorted into Tendou’s side before letting him go. “We’ve got Dr. McNickel’s lecture in twenty minutes. Gotta get ready.”

As Ushijima got ready, Tendou brushed his teeth and poured his coffee into the travel mug.

The lecture was as dull as ever, though now Tendou had something new to entertain himself with. Ushijima’s notes were meticulous. Doodling little flowers in the margins just to mess up the perfect order of his notebook brought Tendou a strange sort of pleasure. Ushijima’s mouth would do the little twitch thing at the corner, and he would label each one with its scientific name.

“Starbucks is a thing that needs to happen.” Tendou groaned as class was dismissed.

“You just downed that entire cup.” Ushijima pointed to the travel mug.

“It is a thing that needs to happen.” Tendou insisted, “I’ll buy you one of those fruity tea things that you like.”

Ushijima gave in and they made their way to the coffee shop on campus, greeting various people as they went.

 

“Hey, Suga,” Tendou smirked at the barista, “How’s that hunk boss of yours?”

“His thighs are as delectable as ever,” Suga sighed dreamily, unaware that said boss was standing right behind him.

“Sugawara, why don’t you let Akaashi take care of the next few? I think we might need to have a word in the back.”

Suga’s face flushed and he shot Tendou a desperate look as he followed his boss out the back. Tendou shrugged helplessly, trying not to feel too smug. Their attraction was so blatantly bright that there may as well have been a red string of fate that tied them together.

“He’s strange.” Ushijima nodded toward Suga conversationally.

“In a good way,” Tendou agreed, and gave Akaashi their orders.

“HEY! HEY! HEY! How is Akaashiiii!!??”

“Hey! Hey! Hey! How is Bokuto-san?” Tendou high-fived him. Now Bokuto was undoubtedly a beefcake.

“He is one of those beefcakes that your friend, Kuroo, was talking about?” Ushijima asked. Tendou’s face warmed when Ushijima spoke his thoughts aloud.

“AWW MAN- DID MY BRO REALLY SAY THAT?” Bokuto flexed, watching Akaashi out of the corner of his eye.

“Of course. But we’re getting stares, now, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi warned the man.

“Sorry, Akaaaaashi!” Tendou snickered and Ushijima collected their drinks as they sat down in arm chairs.

“He is loud. Do you like loud people?”

“Sometimes?”

“Good, ‘cuz I am VERY loud in bed, Hot Daddy.” An arm was slung around Tendou’s shoulder. In a flash, Ushijima had lunged across the table to grab the guy’s wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, my friends, this is the [ Euphorbia milii](http://www.cactofili.org/images/plants/euphorbia_milii_v_splendens_7_104.jpg).


	3. When it is NOT Just A Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ushijima quit being so violent!!! It's not Terushima's fault you have the emotional intelligence of a five year old!

“Do you know this man, Satori?” Ushijima asked flatly not breaking eye contact with the newcomer. Tendou turned around to face a very stunned frat boy, whose mouth was hanging open in shock. Tendou squinted, tilting his head.

“No…? Maybe…? If I’ve ever met him, he wasn’t worth remembering.”

“I see. Then perhaps you should address my friend differently.” Ushijima’s expression turned cold.

“Sorry, man… I was just trying to get this number…” He wasn’t unattractive, Tendou observed, noting the glint of metal in the guy’s mouth. Unfortunately, Tendou’s definition of hot was giving the kid a death glare.

“Let him go, Ushijima. You’ve scared the poor freshman,” Tendou sneered. The second he was released, he scampered off.

“Miracle Boy, Wakatoooooosshhhhiiii!!!” Tendou cheered, “You’ve saved me! My hero!”

“I did nothing…” Ushijima turned his face away. Was he… blushing…?

 “Well, ‘nothing’ might get us kicked out by management. Let’s go.” Tendou linked arms with Ushijima.

“I did not like him.” Ushijima wondered. “Why did I not like him?”

“Because he was not addressing me properly, perhaps?” Tendou suggested, being careful to use Ushijima’s own words. This was a form of human disrespect, he gathered.

“I did not like that he touched you…” Ushijima noted, “I got a… tight feeling…”

“What is a tight feeling? What is it similar to?”

“Sad and angry, I suppose… But something more.”

“Hmm… Is it something like jealousy, perhaps?”

“Oh.”

“You don’t seem like you make friends very easily. I am by far your closest, and I mean, come on, we are a great pair. It would make sense for that to be the case…” Tendou trailed off.

“I did not want him to be with you ‘in bed’.” Ushijima noted.

“I wouldn’t bring someone home while you’re in the room, don’t worry.” Tendou realized their arms were still linked as they walked along the path, but chose not to comment.

“No, I mean I do not like the idea of you having sex with anyone.”

“But what if I want to have sex? That’s really not for you to decide.”

“I must like you.”

“You live with me; I would hope so.”

“More than that kind of like,” Ushijima announced, “The kind of like that leads to dating.”

 “Did you just ask me out?” Tendou stopped in his tracks, “ _Me?_ ”

“Yes,” Ushijima looked mildly pleased with himself, “I must plan a good date…”

“I haven’t agreed yet!” Tendou protested, as though he hadn’t already decided he was going to.

“Oh. You are correct. Will you go on a date with me?”

Tendou was attracted to Ushijima. There was no debate there. No, the debate was if Tendou should date a human. Was there a future for them? Tendou would return to the Fae realm eventually, but by that point it was unlikely that Ushijima would still be alive.

“I’ll go.” Tendou agreed. One date couldn’t hurt…

They picked the next Saturday for their date. Ushijima would let Tendou have no part in the planning beyond that. He promised Tendou he could do the planning the next time.

Tendou was looking forward to Saturday. He snooped around in Ushijima’s desk and found pamphlets for several different local attractions, none of which Tendou had visited. They cooked lunch together the night before and carefully packed it into bentos for the next day. Tendou may or may not have bewitched the ingredients to enhance all the flavors.

The morning of, they woke up and went through their usual routines, and left to catch the train. The station was very crowded for a Saturday morning.

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise. You aren’t from around here, so you will find this interesting.”

Once two adjacent seats emptied they sat down and Tendou placed his hand on his thigh in such a way that it would brush against Ushijima’s every time the train swayed. Ushijima ignored it.

“You’re a bit dense when it comes to social things, aren’t you?” Tendou rolled his eyes, taking Ushijima’s hand.

“I am?”

“You are; I suppose you can’t be too perfect.” Tendou teased with a grin.

When they finally got off, it was in front of a magnificent castle.

“This is Sendai City Museum, which holds the most comprehensive record of history and events of Sendai and the surrounding areas.” Ushijima told him, a small quirk of the corner of his mouth the only indicator of his excitement.

“Perhaps a few faerie events?” Tendou smirked, his head tilting.

“Nothing verified, but yes. Though my main intention was to acquaint you with our local history.”

“Well, let us not wait any longer to continue my enlightenment!” Tendou grinned.

The museum proved to be very interactive and informative; and Tendou came our far more knowledgeable on human history than when he had gone in. Ushijima came out with a few pages of notes for his capstone, too.

“I would like to see the Aoba Castle Ruins, now, if we have time,” Tendou mused, “The sun is shining and we ought to find a place to eat lunch soon, anyway. Let’s make it a picnic!”

“It’s a plan.” Ushijima agreed, and they started the trek up to the ruins. About halfway up, he managed to slip and scrape up his knee. Ushijima was so eager to take care of him that Tendou didn’t have the heart to tell him that it would be healed by the time they reached the top.

“How is it, Satori? Does it still hurt?” Ushijima asked as they spread out the blanket.

“I’m tough, and it’s not even bleeding anymore.” Tendou squinted, “You are aware that I’m not that prissy, right?”

“I am.” Ushijima’s corner of his mouth twitched again.

“Wakatoshi, it’s still there,” Tendou was laughing as Ushijima tried and failed to get a spot of sauce off his face, “Here, let me.”

Leaning over his lap, Tendou took a napkin and carefully removed the sauce. He realized their faces were incredibly close as he finished. He was about to back away when Ushijima closed the gap, tentatively pressing his lips to Tendou’s.

Tendou was the one to take charge after that, his lips guiding Ushijima’s through the kiss. It was hot and sticky out but that made them no less keen to press together as closely as they could.

It was the first of many. First date, first kiss. One by one they visited all the attractions in Miyagi and saw movies in between. The aquarium had been particularly fun as Tendou had bewitched the fish to follow them around, to Ushijima’s subtle delight. The amusement park was less so when they made themselves sick on the spinning teacups. But they always had picnics at the Aoba Castle Ruins. It had become their own little tradition.

They’d been at it a few months, when Ushijima had decided to celebrate Tendou’s birthday there, just the two of them. Ushijima had made him a cake and everything.

“When did you even make this?” Tendou admired the carefully decorated masterpiece. If it tasted half as good as it looked, it would be incredible.

“I did it while you were in class,” Ushijima’s eyes danced, “And I had Kuroo run interference when I was moving it to the dorm refrigerator.”

“You’re amazing…” Tendou exclaimed as Ushijima lit the candles.

 “Make a wish, Satori,” Ushijima told him. Tendou closed his eyes and blew, wishing with all his might. He opened his eyes, affectionately returning Ushijima’s gaze.

“Before we eat the cake, open your gift.” Ushijima presented a red gift bag.

“Open your gift before you say that.” So Tendou tore into the tissue paper to reveal the most beautiful flower. It was clearly some sort of tulip, but it very much resembled Tendou’s flaming hair.

“It’s called a fire wing…”

“It’s gorgeous.” Tendou said simply removing the pot from the bag. The red and yellow petals were magnificent, “And it’s scientific name?”

“It doesn’t have one, because it is bred to look like it does, and can’t reproduce on its own.” Tendou understood. They’d been talking about children the other day. This flower was like them.

“It’s also got a special meaning… Well, not officially-”

“PAPA!” A small blur tackled Tendou to the ground instantly.

“Tsutomu! My baby!” Tendou wrapped his arms around his son, “I missed you so much!”

His wish was already coming true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, look at that... a cute smol child appears.
> 
> Here's the [ Fire Wing](http://www.tulipworld.com/mmTW/Images/450X450/4098.jpg)!


	4. When You Get Figured Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter: Semi Eita.

“Did he just call you ‘Papa’? Today is your twenty-first birthday.” Ushijima swallowed thickly, helping them both to sit up. The flower was very carefully put out of harm’s way.

“He’s sixty-one today, what are you talking about?” A man in a pale turquoise suit and royal purple cape swept up the path. Tendou fell to his knees in a bow, pulling Ushijima down beside him.

“Your Highness,”

“Papa, Uncle Eita has taken me from our house.” Tsutomu complained, tugging at his elbow.

“Rise, Tendou. Rise, Tendou’s human companion. And Happy Birthday!”

“I do not comprehend.” Ushijima stood swiftly, careful not to knock anything over. “How are you sixty?”

“It’s how many years that I have been alive.” Tendou explained, “Though I am closer to twenty-one in terms of human maturity.”

“You say that as though you are no- that child has wings.”

“Yes, he does. Meet Goshiki Tsutomu.” The man announced, taking in the human, “I am Prince Semi Eita of the Kingdom of Seijoh.”

“I am Ushijima Wakatoshi of Shiratorizawa University.” Ushijima offered his hand for the prince to shake. It was ignored.

“Papa, can I have cake?” The boy wrapped his arms around Tendou again as he straightened up.

“Of course, Tsutomu. Why did you change his name?” Tendou focused on Semi as he cut the cake, serving pieces to everyone as they settled onto the picnic blanket. Tsutomu passed out plastic forks.

“We didn’t want him to suffer because of your actions.” Semi told him, sampling his slice, “Mmm… Very good work, Ushijima.”

“Thank you…” Semi did not acknowledge him, instead turning to Tendou to update him on the Kingdom’s state of affairs.

“So, how old are you, Goshiki-san?”

“I’m twenty years old!”

“That cannot be…” Ushijima muttered.

“Why? How old are you?” Tsutomu asked.

“Older than you, Ace.” Tendou ruffled his hair.

“Wait. Your son has wings, as does this man. The knocking. The strange colloquialisms. Your odd hair products… You’re a faerie.” Ushijima stood with the realization.

“Oh, great…” Semi muttered.

“Why do you not have wings?” Ushijima asked Tendou, who shrugged in reply.

“He was stripped of his wings.” Semi informed Ushijima coldly, putting down his cake. “And now we are going to have to strip your memories of him.”

“But I am very fond of him,” Ushijima tilted his head concernedly, “I would appreciate if you did not.”

“Don’t touch him, Eita!” Tendou protested, putting himself in between them.

“It is the Law, Tendou! It must be done!”

“The Law no longer applies to me!”

“I don’t understand you!” Semi groaned, “I negotiated your sentence down to thirty more years.”

“I no longer wish to return to Seijoh. Not for a long while,” Tendou announced, holding Tsutomu to him closely.

“ME NEITHER.” Tsutomu agreed emphatically, taking another bite. “The other kids are very mean and pick on me.”

“Oh, yes, your son is being bullied at school, by the way. I was planning on leaving him here with you for the remainder of your sentence, but I obviously wanted your permission to remove his wings.”

“Will it hurt a lot, Papa?” Tsutomu looked fearful.

“He’s bullied?” Tendou was paying rapt attention.

As Tendou and Semi discussed Tsutomu’s school life, Ushijima crouched down again to talk to the boy himself.

“I never had wings, but I bet it will hurt. It’s the price you will pay to be with your father, a price I imagine not many adults would pay. But an excellent sapling like yourself must have good soil in order to grow strong. Barren land will not yield fertile fruit.”

Tsutomu nodded in awe.

“I still must alter his memory of you!”

“I am telling you that you cannot, by order of anyone!”

“Give me an adequate reason!”

“I am dating of him and wish him to know the true me! All of me.”

“All of you? Even the you known as the ‘Guess Monster’?”

“If it matters to your argument, I love Satori. I am in love with him.” Everyone turned to look at Ushijima. Semi made a noise like a strangled cat.

“Papa… Your face is the color of your hair.” Tsutomu noted.

“Because no one has said something like that about me since your mother.”

“Will Ushijima-san be my mother if I get to stay here?”

“You’re serious about this?” Semi asked incredulously, and Ushijima nodded. “You better not be lying or go back on your word.”

“He is very important to me.”

“And to me. I’ll let you keep your memories.” Semi sighed, “But do not mistake me, my uncle with hear about this!”

“I would expect no less.” Tendou bowed to Semi respectfully, pushing Tsutomu into a bow next to him. Semi rolled his eyes and pulled a carefully wrapped package from under his cloak.

“Happy Birthday, Tendou. It’s all the human identification the Tsutomu needs to live on earth.”

“Thank you, Semi.” Tendou took the package, “Thank you so much.”

Semi tossed his cape over his shoulder and left, heading into the woods.

“You’re amazing, Ushijima,” Tendou told the man, embracing him, “You did what I could not.”

“I am? What did I do?” Ushijima’s brows furrowed, “And why do you go back to calling me by my family name?”

“You convinced him to not take your memories! Once again you’re Miracle Boy Wakatoooshhiiii!”

“Oh… But I simply stated the facts as they were?”

“So, you love Papa?” Tsutomu looked at Ushijima, sizing him up.

“I do not lie, Goshiki-san. That flower over there… It is the symbol of the eternal flame of love.”

“Good! A liar is not worthy of my father!” Tsutomu’s eyes lit up, and he went to inspect the plant.

“So, uh… In order for Tsutomu to stay here, his wings must be removed.” Tendou very obviously dodged the topic. “And it must be done properly… So, I need to make arrangements for that.”

“I will take him to the dorm, I suppose, until then.” Ushijima offered, and began to collect the picnic supplies. Tsutomu and Tendou joined in.

“Thank you. It should not take long.”

 

When Tendou returned to his dorm, he knocked softly before entering. Peeking in, he saw Ushijima asleep with his back to the wall, with Tsutomu splayed across his lap, snoring. Tendou thought he might die of cuteness. He made sure to snap a photo.

Tendou hadn’t turned off the flash sound though, and of course it was the one time such a small sound would wake Ushijima. He blinked sleepily at Tendou.

“Satori… You have some explaining to do.”

“Ha… Ha… Yeah… I hope you’re comfy.”

“I have a little space heater on me. The fire of his soul cannot be contained by such a small vessel.”

“…Did you just make a joke, Wakatoshi?” Tendou’s eyes widened with delight, “You did!”

“I am capable of humor. Now, I would like to know where you came from.”

“Alright, Alright. So once upon a time, a baby was born with flames for hair. He was a dark fae, and his parents died shortly after he was born. Oh. Dark fae, light fae, plant fae, water fae… Earth has races, but my realm has classes. Anyway, I am a dark fae, and this is significant because the crown prince of Seijoh, a light fae, made his parents take me in as a ward. Light fae are the highest regarded, and dark fae would be comparable to gypsies. Of course, each class has at least one kingdom where they rule, except the dark fae.

Okay, anyway. I’m raised at the palace. I get bound to Tsubaki, a duchess… and she was a magnificent fae.” Tendou glanced at his son fondly.

“You said was?”

“She died. She was a soldier, on the front lines. After her death, I became the head of the intelligence organization for Seijoh.

“D.I.C.K.S.? Tsutomu mentioned it.” Ushijima’s face was perfectly straight.

“Haha, yeah! I didn’t know the second meaning of “Dick” to humans. I was highly amused to learn that.” Tendou snickered, “But I was head of intelligence when Crown Prince Shigeru was kidnapped and we thought killed. But apparently, he was kept captive by a rival kingdom for many years. King Oikawa and King Kageyama have a history involving High King Hinata’s ascension to his throne. I was framed as being at best knowledgeable of the kidnapping and banished here. And seven years later you met me.”

“I see…” Ushijima seemed to ponder things, “So you are really sixty-one years old?”

“Fae mature much more slowly than humans. Especially physically.” Tendou offered, “Tsutomu is actually precisely the same age as you in terms of years. Speaking of which, unless you love him excessively, I won’t stay with you. No matter how fond of you I am.”

“It is a good thing he already has me wrapped around his finger.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAANNNNDDDD.... They All Lived Happily Ever After.
> 
> Fun fact/Disclaimer: I deliberately chose a flower that has no Official Meaning™. That way I could chose it!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [ tumblr](http://hinatashouyou-fromtheconcrete.tumblr.com/)!! And please, leave me a comment :)


End file.
